


Hell and back

by Kendra_Liebe



Category: Fallout 3, bethesda - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Liebe/pseuds/Kendra_Liebe
Summary: Helena Savage wasn't used to the harsh wasteland. She knew in order for her soft vault ass to survive she was going to have to get a few friends. So she enlists the help of Charon the tall dark and brooding ghoul of Underworld, Alex Wynters, former Brotherhood Paladin, Oliver Giles failing ghoul merchant and Fawkes, super mutant genius. Together the five of them traverse the wasteland, helping when needed, and maybe not so much needed. This is a tale of love and loss, tragedy and triumph. Good and evil.I do not own any of the fallout characters or any real life places or people mentioned in this work. It is pure fan fiction. the story loosely follows that of the games main story. I have taken liberties with the story, characters, and dialogue.





	1. Prologue and introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to add that this is my first fan fiction. I really love the fallout series, and there really isn't much as compared to other fandom's and I decided that instead of complaining, why not contribute. Hope you enjoy :)

“Talk. TO-....” Charon was cut off mid sentence by the short dark haired woman. She had pestered him earlier that week, now she dangled a familiar piece of paper in front of him. “Oh no you don’t, I bought you’re contract, you don’t have to work for that scum any longer.” she said with a confident lilt to her voice. Charon looked at the petite girl a moment taking in the information. “You bought my contract?” he almost seemed in disbelief at the news. “Will you give me one moment to speak with my former employer?” he asked but did not wait for a reply. Hel stood and watched the marred giant stride past her, rigid and unflinching. She looked at his back as his wide shoulders moved to his inaudible words. The man was so soft spoken, Azrukhal on the other hand was loud enough to hear from across the bar. “Thaaats right Charon, this lovely lady has bought you’re contract off me. I hope to....” the loud ghoul was interrupted by two shot gun rounds placed quickly in his chest that Hel hardly even noticed Charon move for the Shotgun on his back.  
　　The bar erupted in a quick frenzy of the other ghoul patrons rushing over to survey the commotion. Charon ignored everyone else and strode back up to a now petrified young woman. “We can go now.” Charon stated coldly. “What the fuck was that?!” the woman asked shocked hand out stretched past Charon, gesturing to Azrukhal’s now dead body. “Azrukhal was an evil man, and I did this world a service. As long as he held my contract however I was honor bound to serve him loyally.” Charon answered obediently. “He had mentioned something about that...” The woman replied her face softening a bit, her hand lowering to her side. “Well... Remind me not to piss you off. You ready?” she asked him, and he almost didn’t know how to answer. His face never changed though his stomach lurched at the question. It had been such a long time since he had left Underworld on terms other than to kill some asshole that owed Azrukhal money.  
　　“Yes.” he answered quickly and pressed past Hel to the door. Hel raised her eye brows in question to no one in particular. They both left the Ninth Circle, leaving the patrons to their fearful murmurers.  
　　  
　　Outside the large double doors to the museum Charon stood tall letting the sun bath him in warm light. He took a deep breath in and reveled in the smells of the wasteland rather than the damp musty smell Underworld always seemed to reek of. The door clicked shut behind him and the woman bumped into him by accident jolting him back into the moment. “Sorry... I was looking through my pack for something.” the woman apologized with a smile. Charon shook his head dismissing the apology and stepping aside to let her down the steps. “So, Charon, I guess formalities are in order.” The woman said pulling his contract out of her shoulder sling. “It’s not really necessary,” Charon assured her. Hel looked up at him her pale skin reddening under her eyes on the top of her cheeks. Was she blushing?  
　　“Please, my name is Hel.” she replied and went back to studying the paper. “Helen?” Charon asked formally. “Actually Helena, but I really prefer Hel. So what does this paper mean?” Hel asked warily. Charon studied the little piece of paper she held between her fore finger and her thumb. “It means, I am bound to you. I will do what you ask, when you ask, so long as it does not breach the contract.” Charon explained, his voice still like stone. “What would breaching the contract entail?” Hel asked. “You can not tell me to kill myself, you can not set me free, and I can not kill you.” he answered simply. Hel thought quietly. “My plan was to set you free... I really don’t know what to do now. Can’t you just leave? Contract be damned?” Hel asked, an eye brow raised. “No.” he answered simply once again. Hel nodded slowly. “Well... Good thing I need a traveling buddy.”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　They had been traveling together for about a month. Charon was beginning to grow on his dark haired mistress; he actually found himself enjoying the work they were doing around the wasteland, helping those in need. A very nice change of pace from his previous tasks. Though the last four weeks they spent together neither of them really learned much about one another. He knew she couldn’t be anymore than early to mid twenties, she had mentioned she was from a vault, which is a huge testament to her ability in combat. She was about 5’5” with long black hair, one side shaved to the skin, she had once told him of an accident when she was younger that left a large scar on the side of her head that refused to grow hair, and the evidence of the tale was obvious with the now thin pink scar that trailed from her right temple to just behind her ear.  
　　She wasn’t too big either, probably weighing near 110 pounds maybe a little less, also a testament in her fighting skills. These were the obvious basics he picked up on her. Then there were the less important things, like her deep blue eyes and how they betrayed every emotion, and the few scattered freckles on her face and shoulders that were so light they were almost invisible, how red her face got when she was mad or embarrassed, her little quirks like humming to the radio, or the way she drags her feet when shes tired or hurt. Her inane obsession with finding paper and working pens and pencils. His pack had been loaded down more than a few times in their recent travels. She had neglected to tell him what they were for.  
　　He watched the surroundings growing darker around them, his senses peeked. “Megaton’s not to far from here. We could probably make it in about fifteen minutes if we hike.” she motioned to a near by rock face. He was good at climbing, but quickly found out that Helena was not the first week they were together. “I shall follow.” He obediently replied. She shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes. He just barely caught it. She hated when he acted like he was a slave, which for all intensive purposes, he was. An over glorified mercenary that did what ever his employer wanted. He did feel a little tinge of guilt at his thoughts. She had never treated him like a slave, and on several occasions asked him his opinion, not only asked, but gave him merit as well.  
　　“Sorry...” he mumbled almost too low for her to hear, but she perked a bit at his admission and began to climb. He followed her closely watching her make mis-steps, his muscles jerking every time ready to catch the clumsy vaultie. She got one of her boot laces caught on a lone branch and fell back. Luckily for her Charon was waiting not a foot behind her to catch her from her inevitable fall. He dug the toes of his boots in the dry earth to steady himself and caught her as she fell into him with a thud and a gasp of breath. Her short thin frame felt so fragile in his huge arms. He held on to her however and continued to climb the mountain. “Charon.” she began. “It’s faster this way.” he interjected before she could order him to put her down. There was silence between them as he climbed the rocks. Finally he made it to the top to over look a deep valley. Sure enough in a short distance he saw the town Megaton, it’s rusted walls lit up to display.  
　　He was surveying the landscape before he realized he was still holding Hel. He quickly put her down on the ground and took a wary step away from her bringing up a pair of binoculars. “Sorry I’m such a klutz.” Hel began kicking a rock to the side. She had a nervous tone in her voice. He looked back at her and examined her features in the growing darkness. “Lets get to the town. If you’d still like to talk there, I’ll be more than willing to listen.” he tried to convey any kind of kindness but felt he fell short of it. It seemed to at least calm the woman as she smiled and nodded.  
　　  
　　They made it in the front gates of the city. They town was a mess of hand built shacks layering the inside of the structure. There was at least three floors to the expanse, some buildings labeled, others not. A tall black man approached the two. “Welcome to Megaton, friendliest settlement around, so long as you stay polite.” the man wore a dark duster and an old cowboy hat. On his duster he had a little star pinned to it. “Of course! This is a nice town you got here. But if you don’t mind me askin’, whats with the giant bomb?” Hel asked the man pointing down a slight hill to an open area with a large un-detonated bomb sitting in a pool of water. “Well, that was here a long time ago when we built up the town. It seems harmless enough, I mean the towns been here for a good few years and it hasn’t went off yet.” the man replied rubbing the nape of his neck unsure. “Name’s Lucas Simms by the way, mayor and sheriff. Good to meet you.” the man said kindly. Hel smiled warmly, and there was something in the back of Charon’s mind at the action. Apprehension? Fear? He shrugged it off.  
　　“If you’d like sir, I could take a look at disarming the bomb.” Hel offered and Charon snapped his head in her direction. This girl could barely walk straight half the time, how could she disarm a two hundred plus year old bomb. “Well if you do decide to, that would honestly help me sleep better at night. But there are a group of people that worship that thing like a god.” Simms informed and Helena nodded. “I’ll do it discreetly, but since I’m helping you, do you think you could help me?”  
　　“Course, what can I do for ya?”  
　　“I’m looking for my father. Middle aged man. Gray on top. Left the vault on the other side of the hill about four months back, been all over looking for him.” there was a silence as Simms thought on it hard. “Yeaaah,” he drawled, “A man did come through here a while back, he went up to Moriarty’s, up the ramps to the very top, you can actually see it from here.” Simms pointed at an obviously lit bar. Charon thought about how good a beer sounded. Hel thanked the man and they made off down the little hill to the platforms. The town although small, was very large in theory. Charon saw Helena eyeing the bomb as they passed it on a walkway. He hoped to god she wasn’t serious.  
　　They made it into the saloon where a ghoul stood behind the bar banging on a static filled radio. “This son of a bitch.” the ghoul mumbled under his breath. The ghoul behind the bar looked up to meet Charon’s gaze. “Charon?” the ghoul questioned. Charon looked uncomfortable. “Hello Gob.” Charon replied cautiously. The ghoul behind the bar lit up with a happiness that looked unnatural on him. “What are you doing out here? What happened to Azrukhal?” Gob asked almost childlike. “I killed him.” Charon didn’t break his stony glare. Gob didn’t seem to mind the look however. “Oh... Well... Good for you.” Helena giggled at the ghoul’s expense.  
　　“Gob what are ye’ doing patronizing the patrons?!” an Irish man chided slapping Gob on the back of the head. “Get their order er’ keep yer’ eyes down!” the grey Irishman ordered. “Sorry Moriarty.” Gob borderline pleaded. Helena took a step forward. It took everything Charon had not to pull her back and to avoid the fight, but it wasn’t in his best interests. Helena stormed the bar in a white rage. “What gives you the right to talk to him like that?!” and with her words the bar went quiet, all eyes on her. Charon gripped the stock of his shotgun, willing anyone to try and hurt his employer. A few nervous eyes flickered to him and then back at the ballsy brunette.  
　　Moriarty eyed Hel for close to a minute. A minute too long in Charon’s opinion. “Well, look who it is! It’s little Hellener from vault 101!” the man slurred. Hel leaned back ever so slightly. She was caught off guard by his knowledge but didn’t let it break her resolve. “How do you know me?” she demanded. The man laughed. “Well yer daddy was in here not too long ago. Few months if I recall, you look just like your mother you know that?” Charon took a step closer to Hel. “My mother’s been dead since I was born.” Hel growled. “I am truly sorry for that. But you did stay here for a long while after that, until that is, your daddy thought it wasn’t a child friendly place and decided to throw in with the vaulties over there. Don’t tell me yer daddy never told ye?” Charon could see the annoyance dance across Hel’s face, he could see it in her shoulders with the way they tightened.  
　　“Do you know where my dad is?” Hel asked calming her tone. “Well yes I do,” Hel’s face lit up at his words, “however that is information and information is a commodity.” the man insinuated. “How much are you askin’ Moriarty?” Hel asked annoyed again. “Oh 100 caps finders fee.” Hel thought about the price but groaned as she counted caps out of her shoulder pack. “Here! Now where is my dad?” Hel demanded practically throwing the caps at him. “Oh he went to the old GNR radio station.” Moriarty sounded pleased with himself as he trudged away to what Charon assumed was his office. The room began to buzz again since the sign of conflict was over.  
　　“Last person to talk to him like that got himself shot.” Gob quietly informed leaning in towards Hel. Hel looked at him and smiled. “Why do you still work for him if hes such an ass to you?” Hel questioned sitting down at the bar. Charon sat next to her almost too tall for the stool. Gob gave them both a beer and Charon was grateful, untwisting the cap with speed and precision. He took one long drink and sat it down on the bar, glad to have something more that irradiated water in him, not that the radiation was bad for him. “I can’t really leave.” Gob went on to explain his dealings with Moriarty, and how he couldn’t get out of the deal. Hel scowled the entire time, likely comparing it to Charon’s situation . “I’m so sorry Gob.” she reached across the bar and placed a soothing hand on Gob’s who almost retracted in fear. There was a small pinch in Charon’s feelings but once again he ignored it.  
　　“It’s fine. The drinks are on me tonight. Thanks for being the nicest smoothskin Hel.” Gob thanked and went to go count inventory. After a few more beers and a few dozen wasted caps later they found themselves growing very tired. Hel rented a room in the upstairs of the saloon and they retreated. Only when they entered the room did they both realize there was only one bed. A double sized bed stuffed in a tiny room corner. “I’ll stay down in the bar.” Charon said and went to turn around when Hel caught him by a piece of his armor. He turned to face the girl. “You said we could talk.” She mentioned sheepishly. He did say that before. He looked around the room and found no where to sit so he just stood. “What’s on your mind?” he asked his expression still solemn.  
　　She sat on the bed. “Do you hate me?” she questioned with a grimace, clearly afraid of what the answer was going to be. There was a slight rush in his pulse, and he found himself panicking. A feeling he didn’t get often. “No.” he answered. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t think of anything at the time. “Well... I just thought, you know, I bought your contract, we’ve been traveling together for a month now, and still you answer me in one word sentences, you never give me a passing glance, you just seem so... Emotionless.”  
　　If only she knew how many times he had actually looked at her, studied her even, maybe this conversation would have never came up. “I apologize. I have been in the hands of many terrible people Helena, I have done... Unforgivable... Things. My emotions aren’t quite what they use to be. Even then... The contract.” he trailed off looking away from her big blue eyes. “The contract? What do you mean? It’s a piece of paper.” she added with a wave of her hand. “The paper means nothing really, it’s... It’s what they did to me that does.” Hel remembered back to Azrukhal in underworld and what he had mentioned about Charon. She nodded knowing not to press further down that rabbit hole, not just yet. “But you do like me?” she asked with a small smile. The corners of Charon’s mouth perked ever so slightly. “Yes... It has been... A breath of fresh air so to speak.” she giggled at his admittance.  
　　He began to leave again when she said his name. “Will you stay here with me? I feel safer with you near me.” she asked in an almost embarrassed tone. Charon stood there petrified. He was flattered that she thought so highly of him like that, but where was she expecting him to sleep. She scooted over on the bed and patted the bunk next to her. Reluctantly he sat on the edge of the bed. “Thank you Charon... It’s been a long time since we’ve slept on an actual bed.” he thought about that. All the times they did turn in for the night he was always close to her, his bed roll only feet from hers, he never noticed it before now, now that there was only one bed and four walls. She needed him, and that made him feel uneasy. He shed the top part of his armor letting the metal and leather hit the floor unhindered as it made a small thud.  
　　“What are you doing?! I wanna sleep not have sex!” she said in a panicked voice and he stood straight up off the bed and spun around ready to apologize and beg her to understand that wasn’t his intention. When he caught sight of her face though, that smug smile creeping slowly across her face, a hint of quiet laughter in her shoulders as she leaned on one elbow facing him. “I’m just kidding.” she said and laid back down on the bed. “By the way, I never knew you could blush.” sure enough her little allegation had gotten a rise out of him, his cheeks burning in what he assumed was embarrassment. He scoffed and mumbled as he sat back down on the bed shedding the rest of his outer armor and laying down next to her.  
　　She was warm, though they weren’t actually touching. Her breathing slowed to a steady rise and fall and he realized how long he had actually been monitoring her while she fell asleep. He was protective over her, not only because she held his contract, but the sheer fact that this fresh faced 20 something had no idea how the new world actually worked. She was so naive and innocent to it all, it made him wary. He didn’t want anything to happen to her, physically, or mentally, because if he were to be honest, she was a ray of sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day, and if there was something this hellhole of a wasteland was good at, it was snuffing out the sunshine in it. Eventually after mulling about things he fell asleep. On that bed, next to his employer. How unprofessional.  
　　  
　　Charon was the first to wake up. Unfamiliar sights and sounds lulled in his ears and between his eye lids. He looked around and went to roll off the bed when he was met with unusual resistance. He looked down to see black wild hair and a sleeping face on his chest. Not for the first time in Helena’s employment, he panicked. He went stiff as a board at the foreign contact of another human being. She looked so peaceful and content he really didn’t want to wake her, but his discomfort at the contact dictated he push her off and leave. Before he could make up his mind on what to do her eyes fluttered and he felt relief. She was waking up. She traced a hand up Charon’s chest and rested it on his color bone. His breathing hitched. Her eyes fluttered once more. “Oh Butch.” she muttered sleepily. He looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest. “Who’s Butch?” he asked louder than he expected.  
　　The question jarred her awake with a groan and a stretch as she lifted off him. Her dreary eyes focused a little when she noticed him laying straight as a board, uncomfortable looking, and for good reasons, her legs were still entangled in his. She pulled her legs out and he sat up like a bullet. She giggled. “Sorry...” she said inching to the edge of the bed with him. He looked at her through his light blue eyes. There was something there, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “So who’s Butch?” he repeated this time quieter. Her eyes grew wide at the name. “He was someone from the vault I was from. Didn’t like him, and he didn’t like me.” she stood up and slipped her shoes on. Didn’t sound like you didn’t like him, he wanted to say, but told himself it wasn’t worth it.  
　　She left the room before he did. He had to redress in his armor which would take him a few minutes. Though he was familiar with the clothes there were still many buckles and latches. When he was finished dressing he went to join Helena down at the bar. From where he stood in the loft he could see down to where Hel stood waiting for him. A man was next to her talking secretly. Even from his perch he could tell she was getting annoyed. Charon descended the stairs to meet them. When he rounded the corner to meet them Hel rose a fist and clocked the man in the face with a painful crack. Charon wasn’t sure if the noise was the man’s nose or her fist but the impact sent the man to the ground.  
　　“Stupid Cunt! It was just a business offer! All you had to do was say no!” the man stood back up and went to strike Hel who stood ready for the blow unflinching, maybe even willing it to happen but Charon intervened in time to stop the hit by catching the well dressed man’s fist in mid flight. “Wouldn’t do that,” Charon chided coldly and pushed the man away. The man toppled back but remained standing. “What you got yourself a radfreak boyfriend too huh? Fine! You’ll be hearing from me.” the man warned as he left the bar staggering. Charon looked down at Hel who was examining her hand in painful concentration. “What was that about?” Charon asked as soon as he was sure her hand wasn’t broken. “His name was Burkes, he asked me to blow up Megaton.” she informed now shaking out the pain in her hand.“I better go take a look at that bomb before he gets someone else to.” Hel said and went for the door. Charon followed though he really didn’t want to.  
　　  
　　“Do you know what you’re doing?” Charon asked unable to hide the worry in his tone. Hel gave him a side glance and laughed. “I’m smarter than I look Charon.” Hel teased as she worked at a panel. She popped open the control panel on the bomb and examined it momentarily. She fumbled with a mess of wires not really getting anywhere. From Charon’s point of view, she was just tugging on colorful strings, that could kill everyone. She made a little triumph noise and plucked a wire. At first there was nothing and Charon sighed in relief. Then there was a little beeping noise, Charon winced and instinctively pulled Hel closer to him as the bomb made a whirring sound. Nothing happened and the two of them were standing in the middle of Megaton in a panicked embrace, or he was panicked at least, Hel laughed into his chest and he let go. She patted him thoughtfully where her face had just been. “I appreciate the gesture but we’re fine.” she let her hand linger on his chest a little longer before Simms strode up. “Well I’ll be damned! You did it, and without even asking for pay. How about you two take the old house up on the second floor by the entrance, payment for making the town just that much safer.” the sheriff was genuinely grateful and Hel nodded with a smile a mile long on her face. It was her place in this world to help people, and it was Charon’s place to be right beside her. Even if it was going to be the death of him.  
　　  
　　They made their way up to the new house and Hel was giddy with joy. Charon allowed himself a faint smile as he watched her unlock the door and push it open. They stepped through the threshold, letting their eyes become use to the dim light. Charon stood just in the door surveying the tiny shack. It was certainly not lived in for a while, dust on what little furniture there was, little dots of light shining their way in through holes in the walls. It was shockingly two stories, or one story and a loft more like it. There were lockers on either side of the room a few metal chairs in what he assumed was the living area. A couple bookshelves with a radio, and a makeshift kitchen tucked in a cramped corner. He tried to think of how the upper floor was laid out but decided seeing it was better than imagining it. “So Charon do you have a home?” Hel perked suddenly.  
　　Charon thought on her question. He had been in Underworld for a long time, but he never considered it a home. Before that however... “It’s been a long time since I’ve had an actual home.” Charon said against his own thoughts. He looked down at Hel who had stopped bouncing in giddy excitement, but the mile long smile still remained on her face. The look of sheer happiness in her blue eyes had Charon captivated, he would never admit it out loud, but sometimes she scared him with her passion for life. “Well... Now you do! Our home!” she said with a great wave of her arms insinuating the shack. She had looked away for a brief moment but Charon remained transfixed. She was willing to share her home with him, and not just share, but consider it both of theirs. He felt a warmth in his chest. She looked back at him and her long smile faded into a more thoughtful smile. She cocked her head to one side, “You know I think this is the first time I’ve actually seen you smile.” she began. He hadn’t noticed but he was smiling, not a long smile like hers that portrayed more feeling than a Shakespeare screen play, but a small content smile.  
　　He felt the smile fade. What did he look like? It’s been so long since the feeling of happiness actually found it’s way to his features. Why was she starring at him? With those beautiful eyes... WHAT!? He mentally scolded himself, begging no more insight into his mind, begging his eyes not to betray him. Like she was reading his mind she answered, “You look... Handsome.” She smiled a sly smile and trotted up the stairs to the second floor. It took Charon a moment to recompose himself. Feelings, actual warm feelings. Not the seething hate he was use to. It made him uncomfortable, but he found himself rather enjoying it. It was too good to be true though, no man that has done all the things hes done should get to feel like this. And with that thought he pushed all of those warm feelings to the back of his mind, not that they would stay there.  
　　He climbed the stairs to find Hel was just behind him on one side of the loft. There was a little table and a chair where she was examining some of the more noticeable holes in the walls. Straight in front of him were two doors. He approached the closest door and pushed it open revealing a small bathroom with a toilet, a shower tub, and a sink. He was happy to see the shower and made a note to take one as soon as possible. Then to examined the other door,he pushed it open revealing a small bedroom with a filing cabinet, desk, and a double sized bed. He eyed the room and leaned out to be met by Hel. She was looking into the room as well. “Huh... Looks like one bed again.” she said casually. Charon raised an eyebrow, or what was left of one. “How is this going to work?” he asked already knowing the answer. She looked up at him with big eyes. “Well... I thought... We could sleep together. Like last night.” she said with a shrug though she was still searching for an answer. Charon had to admit it was nice to have a warm bed, and it wasn’t at all bad sleeping next to her. He nodded his expression never changing. Hel smiled and nodded back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more introduction into our two mains. Maybe a little nudity, nothing too crazy. They set out to find James but Charon gets a funny feeling Hel is stalling.

　Charon was enjoying the stay in Megaton but felt his feet begin to itch. He and Hel had been fixing up the shack together, patching holes, and decorating. Now they had a proper set up, their living room and kitchenette fully furnished, most of the larger holes fixed, even now Charon was patching a hole near the front door when Hel came walking in. He looked down at the short woman and gave her a small welcome home smile. Smiling, an act he had tried to do more often around Hel. She seemed to like it, usually returning his smile with one of her own or a girlish giggle. He never found out why she would giggle occasionally. This time however he was met with a sad look. She must have been having the same thoughts about leaving as well. They had played house long enough in Megaton, and it was about time they left to find her dear father.  
　　“Something wrong Hel?” he asked the nickname still strange on his tongue. Hel shook her head dismissively and continued into the house. Charon put the hammer he was holding down on an end table next to the door and pursued her. He caught her in the kitchen where she was putting up some food. She popped the cap off one of the Nuka Colas she had brought in and like every other time she flicked the cap straight at Charon’s face. She liked watching him snatch the flying cap out of the air, his reflexes much better than most peoples. He had to give it to her though, she had a mean flick. He caught the cap as he did every time but set it on the counter and leaned against the counter blocking her in the kitchen with him. She looked the giant ghoul up and down, took a long drink of the soda, then sighed.  
　　“You know just what to say don’t you?” she joked and stood next to him leaning into his shoulder. She took a few more drinks of the soda and offered the rest to Charon who took it from her without question. He took a few drinks and waited for her to talk. It didn’t take long. “I miss my dad Charon. I really don’t want to sound like a whiny child, but, still.” she admitted sounding ashamed. He nodded in response, not much to say. He didn’t really understand the need to be around family, all of his had been dead for a very long time. She sighed again this time deeper and more raspy. “I think I wanna head out. Go to the GNR radio station.” she said in a way that was more of a question. “Ok. When do we head out?” Hel looked shocked at Charon’s response. He was unsure why she seemed so taken back. “R...Really? I thought you liked it here.” she said pushing off the counter to look directly at him. He didn’t move, just watched her.  
　　“I do... Its not like we’re going to be gone forever. I go where you go.” Charon said his tone softer than normal, making Hel raise her brow. She nodded in agreement. “We’ll come back soon I promise. We’ll leave tomorrow, bright and early.” she perked up a bit. Charon didn’t like seeing her too serious or upset, it didn’t suit her. Charon straightened up and let her pass by. She lingered standing in front of him looking up at him. He grew tense and found himself trying to push himself into the counter further to back up away from her. It was absurd, they slept in the same bed for the last few weeks, she was a very physical person, yet still after their two months of traveling together he was very awkward around her.  
　　She could sense the tension and continued through to the living area where she sat down in her chair and picked a book up off the table and began to read. She tucked her feet under her and leaned into the arm of the chair. She quickly became lost in the book. Charon debated going to the saloon to talk to Gob and get a drink but decided against it. He stood there in the kitchen for a good long while just watching Hel read. He watched the line between her brows scrunch occasionally while she read, obviously at an interesting part. He decided he was going to stop starring and retreat to the bedroom and clean his shotgun. It hadn’t been used recently but if they were going to be going on a long trek into the inner city, he needed it to be ready.  
　　  
　　  
　　There was a loud thud and Charon jumped up from the desk where he had apparently fallen asleep. His gun was clean and ready to go but he had laid his head down to think. Instead of thinking, he fell asleep. He rolled his eyes at his laziness and stood to examine the noise. He exited the bed room and by some incident he looked to his left into the bathroom where the door was wide open, the shower running and Hel had her bare wet back to him. It took Charon a moment to realize what he was seeing. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman naked. At first he treated the thought as he would all his others until he remembered who the naked body belonged to.  
　　In the realization his eyes grew wide and he let out a sharp breath, loud enough for Hel to hear and turn around. She could have just looked over her shoulder, but no, she fully turned around, giving the ghoul a full view of her. Her small perk breasts, her pale skin dotted with light freckles, her thin thighs, her... “Charon!” she yelled covering herself. Charon felt his face go red and he scrambled to slam the door. The door shut behind him he had to leave, he couldn’t be in the shack for much longer. So he left. Quickly. Taking the stairs two by two until he was in the cold night air.  
　　He let out a deep groan. The cold air nipped at his bare arms. He had left all his outer armor inside, along with his jacket. He was freezing. He jogged up the ramps to Moriarty’s saloon where he had planned to stay the night. He didn’t want to face Hel now. The image was burned into his memory. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Charon sat at the bar where Gob instinctively placed a beer in front of him. Charon took it willingly and chugged the contents in seconds earning him a worried glance from Gob. “You Ok?” Gob asked placing another on the bar. Charon worried the empty bottle in his ruined fingers. He must have looked a sight, he could only imagine the look on his face with how his emotions were going wild.  
　　“No.” Charon answered honestly. He ran a scarred hand through his patchy red hair. The image popped into his head again. He tore the cap off the second beer and chugged it as well. He didn’t know exactly how he felt. He knew there was obvious embarrassment, and guilt for breaching her privacy. Annoyance that she didn’t close the damned door. Then there was a burning in his stomach. That burning wasn’t unpleasant however. “You might want to slow down there Charon.” Gob started but stopped when Charon shot him a deadly glance. “I need two more beers and a room.” Charon demanded his right fist tightening around the bottle so tightly the bottle began to crack. “Charon?” Charon near jumped out of his skin at Hel’s voice behind him.  
　　He refused to look at her but acknowledged her. “Yes?” he could hear her breathing meaning she was right behind him. “Look at me.” Hel ordered. A thing she didn’t do often. Reluctantly Charon turned around on the stool to face her, she had obviously rushed out of the shower to get him, her wet hair dripping everywhere. While sitting on the stool they were pretty much the same height. She was fully dressed but his mind betrayed him. Why could he not get rid of the image. His brow line furrowed into a scowl. “Come home.” she ordered again. He stood slowly from the stool and followed her into the cold night. Behind him he could hear some of the men make whipping noises, and snide jokes. They didn’t know the half of it.  
　　Back at the house Charon stood rigidly in the center of the room while Hel sat down in her chair, feet tucked up under her. “Charon why are you mad?” Hel asked innocently, concerned. Charon looked down at her. He didn’t know how to answer the question. “I’m not mad.” he said unsure himself. “Then why did you storm off?” Hel asked waving her hand at the door. He looked at the door and debated running for it again, to avoid this. But he couldn’t. “I am sorry I saw you naked...” he said quietly, his emotions now evident to Hel. She chuckled gaining a confused look from Charon. “Charon, I don’t care if you saw me naked. I was just shocked to see you starring at me.” Hel teased with her sly smile. His face went red again and he knew she noticed. She leaned forward placing her tongue between her teeth. “Did you like what you saw?” she joked and Charon rolled his eyes.  
　　“You should have closed the door.” Charon scolded sitting down in the chair next to Hel’s. She laughed but nodded. “Honestly, I thought you were asleep.” Hel explained. “Light sleeper.” Charon groaned. Hel chuckled once more, then yawned. “Well I think its time for me to turn in. Feel free to join me whenever you’re ready.” Hel said standing up. She stretched and lilted up the stairs sending Charon a warm smile before her face disappeared. Charon wasn’t mad at her, he couldn’t be. She was so nonchalant about things, it was ridiculous.  
　　  
　　  
　　Though it was mid January the sun was beating down hot on Hel and Charon as they trudged through the baron wasteland. Hel had made it very clear they were going to go to the Super Duper mart for Moira Brown before they set out to the inner city. Charon felt she was stalling, which struck him as odd considering she had already been in the inner city, to Underworld, where she found him. He never asked her what a fresh vaulty was doing that far in the city. She was walking a few paces ahead of him her 10 mm pistol drawn, casually holding it as she walked. She did this often though Charon strongly advised against it.  
　　They waltzed over a small hill over looking the old grocery store. Charon didn’t spot any danger from the outside, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any on the inside. He grumbled under his breath about how stupid the whole wasteland survival guide was. Hel had heard him and snapped around and landed a smart slap on his chest. Though it didn’t hurt he still let out a grunt in response. She smiled and continued her way down the little incline toward the store. “Be careful... I don’t like the way this place looks.” Charon warned scanning the area twice over still wary of danger.  
　　Usually she just wrote him off as paranoid, even though he was right 100 percent of the time. This time however she got down low in a crouch. He followed her actions as they approached a corner of the building. Sure enough there was commotion just around the corner. Charon pushed to be in front of Hel, Hel doing as instructed. He looked around the corner quickly only spotting three raiders, all shooting at a defending eye bot. He retracted and told Hel. She nodded. “What do we do?” she asked, and for the first time in almost a century he was left in charge. All of his military prowess left him for a moment. He regained what he could and looked her in the eyes with his most serious glare. “We pick them off from here. No use in getting ourselves killed over some possible food.” he ordered. Hel simply nodded and got in firing position, with no arguments, no berating, and no nasty look. She simply obeyed, and it made Charon feel, good, to do the ordering for once, but he was sure not to let it happen again as the familiar migraine seized in his brain.  
　　He blinked the pain away and got in position himself. Hel took the first shot at one of the closer raiders catching him in the arm. The raider howled in pain and sent his attention to the two hiding behind the corner. The three raiders rushed them, which is exactly what Charon wanted. His shotgun was no good at long distances, but close proximity however. Charon stood from his crouch and rounded the corner just in time to shoot one of the raiders in the chest sending the man flying backwards from the brunt of the shot. Hel followed his lead and stood as well, catching one other raider in the eye sending him crumbling to the ground lifelessly. Charon used the butt of his shotgun and clocked the third raider in the brow knocking him clean out. He was grateful she had decided to leave Megaton, he had missed this. Not so much the killing, but more the ridding the wasteland of the trash.  
　　Hel pried through the raider’s pockets searching for anything useful, which sometimes was questionable what she found useful. “Good job.” Charon complimented as he took some shotgun rounds from Hel who offered. She smiled and chuckled. “I have a good teacher.” she complimented back. He smiled at her response. They’re little victory was short lived however when two more raiders burst through the doors to the store to investigate the commotion. “Shit.” Charon groaned. The raiders left no time for them to ready for combat; they opened fire as soon as they saw him and Hel. One bullet whizzed by nearly hitting Charon in the neck. He grabbed Hel’s arm, she looked up at him then began to reciprocate the fire with her own bullets. Another bullet goes by this time too close to Hel.  
　　Hel got one good shot on one raider sending him to his knee. He still shot at them though, clearly not wounded enough to tend to his own wound. Then the familiar sound of bullet hitting it’s target. One had caught Hel in the arm. Charon tightened his grip on Hel and spun around her shielding her from the bullets. Fwip, fwip, fwip. Most of the small rounds only dug into his armor. Fwip, Fwip. Two got him in the left arm. He winced at the pain though it wasn’t fatal. Hel took this chance to get a few more shots around Charon. He stood there for a good few minutes acting as a barracade before the fire fight stopped. Hel then linked an arm around Charon sitting him down against the wall, the thud making a surge of pain course through him.  
　　Hel looked more worried than he thought she should. Tears began to well in her eyes and she dug vigorously in her shoulder pack. Charon leaned forward despite his own pain to examine the open wound on Hel’s arm. He was no doctor and treating it was beyond him, but he was willing to carry the girl back to Doc Church to get her fixed up. His touch startled her and she looked back at him then at her own arm. Tears fell down her face, but he could tell she wasn’t sad, just scared. “It’s a clean shot through and through. I’m going to be fine...” she went back to digging in her bag and emerged with a small red box. She opened the box revealing some medical equipment.  
　　“I need you to take off your shirt and armor. We need to get those bullets out of you.” Hel said pulling out a pair of large tweezers some gauze and a liquid. She was worried about him. Not her own bullet wound, but his many. He did as told wincing at the movement. He leaned back against the wall completely bare from the waist up. Hel took a moment to look him over examining his chest. He began to feel a tug of self conscious in his stomach. She looked at a hole in his chest and looked him in the eyes. “This is going to hurt.” she warned. Charon gave what he could of a shrug but realized there were more than just two bullets still lodged in him. Hel slowly plunged the tweezers into the hole earning her a painful grunt from Charon, though she did not stop she shot him an apologetic glance. He tried to smile at her but the look likely came of more of a grimace. She hit her target and he could feel the tiny piece of metal wiggling inside him as she clamped the tweezers around it. Just as slowly as she pushed them in, she pulled out the foreign object. Once out she dropped the bloody piece of metal on the ground and went for another hole.  
　　The pain really was bad, but Charon had felt far worse. His vision did start to dot though making him think maybe he lost a good amount of blood. After there was a little pile of at least seven bullets on the ground Hel opened up the little bottle of liquid. She put some on a rag and dabbed it on the holes. This pain was a bit much as Charon hissed. Another apologetic glance from Hel. Once she had the holes all cleaned out and sanitized she began to wrap his arms and ribs with the gauze. She finished wrapping him up and leaned against the building next to him. She packed all the things away and pulled out a stimpak and injected it into Charon’s arm. “You can put your shirt back on, but you’ll need to keep your armor off for at least three to four hours while the stimpak works its way through your tissue.”  
　　Charon shrugged his shirt on stiffly the pain in his joints making him wince once again. He laid against the wall and looked down at his worried companion. “Where did you learn about medicine?” he asked definitely noticing how adept she was at it. Hel shrugged pulling a blanket out of her pack. She draped it over him and her both and she snuggled against him. He actually hadn’t noticed how cold it was outside until just then. “When I lived in the vault my dad was a doctor. He was training me to do the same, though I had more interest in other more ‘useless’ things.” she used finger quotes around the word useless. Charon raised a brow. “Useless things?” he asked, interested in hearing more about her past. She chuckled dryly. “I guess its reaaaaly useless now.” she exaggerated. “What was it?” Charon asked again. She squirmed next to him, her warmth sending lightening bolts through him.  
　　“You have to promise not to laugh.” she warned. “Have I ever?” Charon responded. She giggled at his coy remark. “I... Draw. Thats why I look for paper and stuff.” she confided. He had no idea why she thought he would find it funny. “Really? Do you have any pictures you could show me?” Charon asked genuinely interested. She squirmed again. “Yeah, but...” she began but he cut her off. “We really have nothing else much to do until the stimpak works right?” Charon convinced. She rolled her eyes and dug through her bag pulling out a binder that looked worse for wear. “I draw what I see... So don’t be surprised okay?” she opened the binder to reveal the first pencil sketch. It was of a young man, probably around Hel’s age. It was remarkably well drawn, almost lifelike. Charon gawked at the drawing. “Who is it?”  
　　“That is Butch Deloria.” Hel answered and flipped the page. She didn’t like talking about her past in the vault. One day he would get it out of her he promised. The next one was of Nova, the whore from Megaton. It was a full picture of her leaning against the bar. From the angle of the picture Charon was sure he could pin point the exact spot she was sitting while drawing the picture. The next picture took him off guard. It was him. Tall dark and brooding. The Ninth Circle was drawn out around him as he stood stoic in the corner. “When did you draw this one?” he asked almost desperately. Hel was silent for a moment searching for words. “You remember the first time you talked to me?” she asked flipping the page to reveal yet another picture of him, this time sitting at the desk in the bedroom cleaning his shotgun. “Yeah.” he replied unsure where the topic was going. “Well it was then. Before I found out about your predicament with Azrukhal.” she flipped the page again showing yet another picture of him, this time he was with Gob at the saloon.  
　　“Why are there so many of me?” he asked in amazement. She shrugged in response. She flipped forward a few drawings to one of an older man. “This is my dad.” Charon really couldn’t make out the resemblance between the two of them. But the picture was in black and white, so that was probably a big factor. She closed the book and put it back in her pack. “You have a very good talent.” Charon offered with a small smile just at the corners of his mouth. Hel smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder snuggling up to him a bit farther. “Thank you...” she replied. They sat there quiet for an hour just cuddling under the blanket outside of a two hundred year old super market.  
　　After the long silence Charon shrugs his shoulders testing the pain. It was a dull thud now but manageable. He slid from under the blanket to stand. He stretched his arms up over his head and twisted his back. “Thank you Charon.” he heard Hel shuffle off the ground and packing up her stuff. He looked over his shoulder at her, she was bent over folding the blanket into the pack. “For what?” his eyes lingered on her butt a little longer than he wanted so he looked away. “Being a human shield for me.” she chimed standing up straight. “I understand you want to protect me because of the contract, but I do need you alive Charon.” she said walking around him to face him. He looked down at her and examined her expression, she looked concerned. Not for the contract, he wanted to tell her, but instead he just nodded. She put her arms under his and pulled herself into him. Charon was shocked at the action. She was hugging him, and he had no idea what to do. She would often embrace him at night after she fell asleep, but this was different, she was awake and completely sure of what she was doing. She pulled back and smiled up at him, there was a stray tear trailing down her face. He reached up and dried it with his calloused hand. With that gesture of affection he turned around and headed for the doors to the market.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Alex Wynters.

The metro smelled like piss and death, dim light flooded in from the near by exit. George town was just on the other side. “Hey Hel.” Charon spoke from behind her startling her. She jumped and spun around. “Yessssss?” she seethed. She hated the metro systems and Charon found a sick enjoyment out of seeing her so fidgety. “I was wondering if we could pay a visit to Underworld since we’re so close.” he asked fumbling with his shotgun. “Sure. I think I’d like to get a haircut anyway.” Charon looked at her wavy black hair, much longer than it was when they first met. She had it tied back in a ponytail and it still hung to her mid back. He really didn’t want her to get it cut, but it was her hair to decide.   
　　“Why do you want to go to Underworld?” she asked curiously with her sly smile. He shrugged unsure if he wanted to divulge the information. She sidled next to him, likely out of fear of a close by noise. Charon looked to the direction of the noise spotting a radroach. They just ignored it. “I... Want to clear some things up about Azrukhal.” he felt the worried eyes of his employer on him. “Oh.” was her reaction to his allotted information. They made it out of the metro into George town, a small little encased area with a plethora of super mutants. “I have a question.” Charon stated as they hugged a wall between a pile of rubble and a building. “Oh? Chatty today are we?” Hel teased giving him a wink.   
　　He chuckled quietly. “What were you doing all the way out here by yourself? Back when we first met.” he inquired of her. She seemed uncomfortable with the question. “All of the people i thought cared about me, were trying to kill me. I wanted to be as far away from that damned vault as I could be. Some trader mentioned Underworld, and I was curious. I met you, was pissed about your situation and it became my mission to help you. Turns out I just enslaved you.” he could tell she really did feel bad about being his contract holder. “Being my employer does not mean you have enslaved me.” he tried calming her but he just wound up sounding brash. She sighed and continued walking.   
　　It wasn’t long before they were at the entrance to Underworld where Willow was patrolling. She gave them a small wave before she realized who they were. “Holy shit Charon. What are you doing?” she asked with a smile. “I need to talk to Greta.” he said and pressed through the doors. Hel gave the red headed ghoulette a shrug of ignorance and walked through the doors. Charon was waiting for her on the other side. They continued through the lobby in the museum to the giant skull doors passing a huge fallen dinosaur skeleton and the secretary desk. The skull had Underworld inscribed in it. The irony was not lost on Charon. He was the ferryman to hell, and for so many years he felt like it was true.   
　　As they entered the exhibit Winthrop took Hel’s attention. They were trading scrap metal and other items all the while joking about something, though Charon was pretty sure it was about him as they shot him snickering glances. He would have to talk to her about that later, but for now he ascended the stairs to the right of the room. He made his way to Carol’s place to talk to Greta.  
　　  
　　Hel was talking to Winthrop when she realized Charon had made an escape. She looked around the ground floor for him assuming he went to go talk to that Greta woman. “Hey... Do you know a Greta?” Hel asked Winthrop. Winthrop nodded. “Yeah, she helps Carol run Carol’s place on the top floor, to your right.” he pointed. Hel thanked him and climbed the stairs to go meet her ghoul companion. She was very curious as to what he wanted to do here, and she wasn’t going to miss her chance in eavesdropping. She found the double doors labeled Carol’s Place and pressed through being met by Carol. She had talked to her once before renting an, outrageously priced, room from her for a few days while she gathered the caps to buy Charon’s contract. The old ghoul greeted her with a warm smile. “What can I do for you hun?” Carol asked wiping down the counter she stood at. “Looking for Charon.” Hel answered looking around for him to find nothing. “Oh, him and Greta stepped out.” Carol seemed irritated.   
　　Hel nodded and left through the back door which led to the barber area. She was getting a little impatient with the secrecy of this. So instead she decided to get her hair cut. Before she was able to talk to the barber she saw out of the corner of her eye Charon and she assumed Greta entering the Ninth Circle. Curiosity and admittedly a tinge of jealously took over. She followed them into the bar where she saw they had taken a seat at one of the tables. Charon had his back to Hel so she sat down in a near by seat hoping to hear them.   
　　“Really? You came all the way back here just to talk to me?” Hel assumed Greta had exclaimed. At faint noise which was Charon. “Why would they do that?” Greta. Another grumble of Charon, Hel unable to make out what he was saying, damn soft spoken man. “You’re so sweet Charon.” Greta. Hel turned around to look at the ghoulette who caught her eyes. Greta looked shocked and stood up. “Thank you for letting me know. You are welcome at Carol’s place anytime.” Greta thanked placing a hand on Charon’s shoulder before striding out of the room. What was that all about? Was she an old flame? Were they currently a thing? Hel stood and closed the gap in the room.  
　　  
　　Charon took a drink of his beer feeling good about himself. Ahem. He heard the familiar voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Hel. “Oh are you done with Winthrop?” he asked casually. Hel looked irritated. “Yes... Who was that?” Hel asked motioning toward where Greta had just left. “Greta.” Charon answered plainly. The irritation only seemed greater in her eyes now. Charon had no idea what her problem was. “And what were you talking about?” Was she... Jealous? Charon couldn’t help let a smile cross his lips. “What?” Hel demanded stamping her foot a little. She was jealous. “She is my girlfriend.” Charon tried to joke. He was terrible at jokes and expressions and obviously by the look on Hel’s face it didn’t occur to her he was in fact kidding.  
　　“R...Really?” Hel sounded hurt. Charon shook his head giving up the joke. “No. I was just here to inform her that Azrukhal was plotting to murder her and she may still be at risk.” Charon finally came clean, really not wanting to hurt Hel’s feelings. Hel seemed relieved. “Oh... Ok.” she responded. “Were you jealous?” Charon asked bluntly. Hel’s face lit bright red. “No!” she answered maybe too loudly. Charon raised a dismissive hand and shook his head trying not to laugh. He took another long drink of his beer. “You wanna stay here tonight and head out in the morning?” Charon offered trying to relax Hel, letting her know he was dropping the subject. She nodded in agreement and sat at the table with him.  
　　  
　　The next morning Hel was in a better mood as they trudged through the metro back to George Town. The night before she would hardly talk to Charon. She was defensive about everything. He found it cute. He watched the short woman bound in front of him for the fresh air of the above world. Just barely he heard the ringing noise of bullets and the dramatic slurs of super mutants. They had gotten lucky in avoiding them until now. Hel fell back beside Charon. “What do we do?” she asked peering out the gate. Charon shook his head. “You’re the boss.” he said not wanting a repeat of the previous day. “Fucking Mutants!!!” they both heard a man scream over the barrage of bullets. “We have to help him.” Hel said urgently. Just like her, to want to help everyone. “What if hes a raider?”  
　　“What if hes not.” she retorted instantly. Charon rolled his eyes. “Fine.” he growled and cocked his shotgun. They both stormed out of the metro. They were behind the fight and even from where they were Charon could see the man firing at four super mutants from behind cover. Hel immediately opened fire at the party of mutants. She gathered their attention and Charon ran forward. Once close enough to the fight he began to shoot. “Hey! Over here!” the man yelled for them to come around the mutants and join him in his cover. He dodged out and flanked the group to gather their attention. Hel and Charon made a mad dash to the mysterious man’s cover which consisted of a pile of concrete debris and a half a car.  
　　Behind the cover they found a multitude of ammo and grenades. Hel eagerly popped about four grenades in her pack. Charon snapped at her to be careful with them and she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and peeked over the cover at the group. Mr. Mysterious was able to down one of the four leaving three left. The man was running back for the cover now. He had a stupid smile on his face and Charon knew right there saving this man was a bad idea. Hel popped up and took two very powerful shots at one of the mutants sending him down like a pile of stones. The force of the shots startled Charon, they were nothing like her 10 mm pistol. She was holding an assault rifle now her eyes gleaming with excitement. Charon thought the gun was too big for her but wasn’t in any position to tell her differently. The man slid over the cover with finesse. “Killer shot sister!” the man complimented as he took out a sturdy revolver.  
　　Charon rolled his eyes and took more pop shots at the mutants. The man looked at the two of them. “So what brings a beautiful woman and a ghoul my way?” he asks as they all shot. “Nows not really the time for questions!” Charon yells putting one of the remaining two down with a splatter of blood and a gurgling scream. The man leaned over and readied his revolver taking one last aimed shot ending the last mutant, the bullet perfectly trained to the mutant’s skull. “Now is a good time.” the man corrected with a cocky grin. Charon scowled hooking his gun on his back. “We’re on our way to the GNR radio station.” Hel divulged. Charon shot her a look. She was really too friendly to people sometimes. “Really? I know the way if you’d like a devilishly handsome guide.” he mused.   
　　He wasn’t lying though. He was very good looking, blonde short cut hair, clean shaven, angular, strong face, and muscles on muscles. He was just a little shorter than Charon which was saying a lot. Hel giggled at the mans display. “I’m Alex by the way, former paladin, current playboy.” He gave Hel a flirty look. Hel smiled. Charon stood up and began to walk away getting to be sick with this mans forwardness towards Hel. “We can find it ourselves.” he said walking up to the dead mutants. “I think it would be ok if he showed us...” Hel said quietly. Charon groaned and rolled his eyes again. “It’s settled then, whats your guys names?”   
　　“I’m Hel and that is Charon.” Hel answered popping more items in her bag. Surprisingly Alex was not objecting to her obviously stealing his things. “Oh thats ironic. Charon the ferryman on the river styx and his lovely companion Hell herself.” Alex made a dramatic telling using his hands to talk. Hel giggled again and Charon noticed Hel’s face turn a shade red. Charon walked up to the two of them. “If you’re going to be taking us to the radio station, which way are we going?” Charon sounded even angrier than he thought he was. ‘This way my good people!” Alex pointed north and marched off. “I don’t like him.” Charon said seething. Hel looked at him her eye brows raised. “Hes nice.” she said astonished. Charon looked down at Hel, eyes still burning. “Too nice...” he mumbled and took off behind the blonde man.  
　　  
　　Alex and Hel were walking in front of Charon. Charon watched as the two of them made friends. He really didn’t like the new addition to his and Hel’s little group and he hoped it was just a temporary thing. Hel made a joke exaggerating the punch line and Alex howled in laughter. They were being too loud. Charon wanted to say something but bit his tongue. He didn’t want to call attention to himself and have the blond playboy pay him any mind, so he followed quietly and listened to their conversation.  
　　“How long is it going to take to get to the radio station?” Hel asked Alex walking next to him. “About a day. We have to avoid going through the mall so we have to take a long birth under it in one of the old metros.” Charon groaned in response instantly regretting it. “Tall dark and broody don’t talk much does he?” Alex asked pointing back at Charon. Hel shook her head. Alex laughed loudly. Too loudly. Then there was a commotion just in front of them. Charon gripped his gun and grit his teeth, knowing the days fight was yet over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon, Hel, and Alex make the trip to the GNR radio station.

Charon ran forward and grabbed Hel by the waist pulling her behind an old car. He spotted at least a dozen raiders approaching them. Alex noticed the sever lack of his new company and dove for the cover as well. Charon had no time to tell him to get his own safety, but so desperately wanted too. “I see you three down there! Nice little display we saw. Also saw a lot of goodies! We’re going to take them if thats okay with you!” a sultry woman announced. Charon peered over to catch sight of the woman raider. She was clearly the leader being at the forefront of the mass. She had short cut green dyed hair and darker skin. She wore barely anything.   
　　Charon leaned back behind cover and cursed to himself. “Ready or not here comes Roxy!” the woman yelled and a triumphant screech came from her followers. What was the sport in ambushing three people for what little goods they had? Charon pulled Hel closer to him. “I have an idea.” She piped looking up at him. She pulled out a grenade. Charon looked over at the marching group. It would never work. Suddenly Hel stood up out of his arms. He tried to catch her but she was off. He stood up to chase her but was quickly put back down. The raiders shot at him and Alex in the cover. Hel was quick enough to get to the corner of the building across the street before any of the raiders got any good shots at her. Charon starred worriedly at her as she climbed the crumbled building. She almost slipped a few times. She was too much of a klutz to be doing what she was.  
　　Alex began to fire at the raiders. “We gotta keep the attention on us man!” He yelled at Charon pulling him back into reality. Charon pulled his shotgun out and began to shoot still glancing up at Hel. She was now on the edge of the building shuffling her way on a thin edge to get behind the group. Charon was beyond worried, his eyes began to fog. Don’t fall, don’t fall, he kept repeating to himself. Then suddenly a large explosion. “Shit! Grenades!” one of the raiders yelled. “What?!” Roxy hollered. Another explosion killing a handful of the raiders, blood soaking their nearby comrades. “Shit RETREAT!!!” Roxy ordered. As they ran Hel threw one more grenade landing it on one of the old cars in the street, it exploded sending the car flying in it’s own explosion crushing two more of the raiders under it’s weight. The leader Roxy was yelling as they left around the corner. “I’ll get you, you little bitch!” Charon watched as the last raider ran around the corner.   
　　“Wooooo! Did you see that Charon!” Hel yelled excitedly down at them from that thin ledge. “I did, now please come down from there!” Charon called up, his face twisted in worry. “Damn. She is one hell of a girl!” Alex purred. Charon could clearly see him checking her out. Charon grumbled yet again. He made his way over to Hel to help her down. She shimmied off the edge of the building and slid down a pile of rubble. Charon scooped her up off the ground at his feet. She giggled. “That was awesome.” she grinned. “You scared me...” Charon whispered examining her. Her giddiness faded. “I’m sorry. The contract...”   
　　“Its not about the contract!” He interrupted her. She was startled by his interjection. Before she could get a word out Alex was right next to them. “That was awesome! You got balls!” he enthused. Hel smiled faintly. “Yeah thanks.” she pushed away from Charon. “Lead on good sir!” Hel regained her composure and marched off Alex leading the way. Why was Charon being so emotional? He shook his head and continued along with the two.  
　　  
　　“One way in, one way out. We’ll be cornered but at least we can see them coming.” Alex droned searching the room. They were in the metro now hold up in a large office. Hel was laying out her bed roll next to Charon’s. Alex closed the large metal door and pointed at a desk against a wall. “Hey broody. Help me with that desk.” Charon sighed and stood from the floor to help him. The two men pushed the desk against the door serving very little in the way of defense. “I’ll sleep here.” Alex said tapping the table. “I hope you fall off it.” Charon groaned and sat back down in the chair with his shotgun. He continued to clean the barrel. “I see you found my assault rifle.” Alex pointed out to Hel. Hel nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. Sorry I really wasn’t planning on stealing it.” Charon had to repress a laugh. Hel was a good spirited and kind woman, but if there is something she likes there for the taking, she will take it.  
　　Alex shrugged. “Keep it. Got it off a mutey a couple weeks back, plus you are pretty good with it.” Alex said as he set up his bed roll. “Pretty good?” Hel sauntered over to the blond man. Charon looked up briefly to watch her do so. “Yeah... Pretty good.” Alex put extra emphasis on the word pretty. “I can show you how to properly use it if you’d like.” he turned to face her. They were very close. Charon cocked his shotgun loudly. Hel glanced over at Charon but paid him no heed. “Sure.” Hel quipped looking back at Alex. Alex smiled a triumphant grin and took Hel by the elbow leading her to the assault rifle.  
　　“Ok first things first. Show me how you hold the weapon.” he told. Hel did as asked and held the weapon looking down the sights. Charon saw no problem with how she held the weapon but he knew that wasn’t what Alex was after. The man examined Hel and shook his head. “You have a good grip but your posture could be better. A little girl like you needs to be low when holding a gun that big, grounds you better, makes it harder to knock you on your ass.” Alex explained grabbing the rifle he had on his back. He looked down the sights of the gun and lowered himself into a half crouch, which looked funny on him. Hel looked and mimicked his actions the pose looking more comfortable on her. Alex stood straight and nodded proudly. “Now thats it! Except your legs are a little too far apart.” No they weren’t. Charon watched the man. “Lets see, if you move your thigh in just a little.” Alex made a reach for Hel’s leg. “Alex.” Charon warned quietly.  
　　The other two looked over at Charon. His eyes were darkened by the dim lighting but still there was death behind them. Alex laughed a semi nervous cackle and straightened up. “You know what. I’ll teach you to shoot that thing tomorrow. I’m getting a little tired.” Alex mock yawned and patted Hel on the back leaving the girl looking confused. She shrugged and walked over to Charon with her new rifle. “Are you getting tired Charon?” Hel asked in her sweet way. “No.” Charon answered shaking his head placing his shotgun on the floor next to him to give her his full attention. “Will you show me how to clean my new gun?” she asked almost childishly. He wanted to tell her no, but he couldn’t. “Tomorrow?” Charon asked trying to weasel his way out of it.   
　　Hel laughed. “Fine. But I want you to teach me. Eventually.” she said laying the gun next to Charon’s. She retreated to her bedroll and laid down. She tossed and turned for a long while before she finally found a comfortable spot to sleep. Alex was still awake however fiddling endlessly with an old rubik’s cube. “So you’re former Brotherhood?” Charon asked finally breaking the mind numbing silence. Alex nearly dove out of his bed roll startled by Charon’s sudden voice. “Shit man.” He breathed still gathering himself. “Yeah. I was a paladin. I was with them for about nine years.” Alex rubbed a thoughtful finger over the colorful cube. “Why did you leave?” Charon was interested in his story, why would a brotherhood paladin, even a former one, be willing to travel with a ghoul. Alex scoffed. “It wasn’t my choice. I was charged with insubordination, and exiled.” Alex was an honest man Charon noted, but that didn’t mean he liked him anymore.  
　　Charon got out of his chair and took to his bedroll right next to Hel’s. He could feel the paladin’s eyes on him. “Why do you guys sleep so close?” Alex asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. Charon knew for a fact the disgust was not for Hel. Charon sighed deeply. “It makes her feel safe.” Charon answered and rolled down to his pillow facing away from Alex. He heard Alex put the toy away and settle into his bag as well, likely falling asleep shortly after if his breathing was to be trusted. Charon scooted closer to Hel through his bag. He took one arm and wrapped it around her bringing her closer to him slowly as to not disturb. He placed his chin on her head and breathed her in. He loved the way she smelled like peppermint. She had bought some off Moira and wore it like perfume.  
　　Hel made a happy noise and rolled over to face Charon. He froze for a moment expecting her to be awake. Luckily for him, she was not. He let out a small sigh of relief. He had held her many times at night, feeling he could get away with the act due to the circumstances. He gazed at her face just inches away from him. His eyes kept flicking to her lips. They were just barely parted showing just a little of her white upper teeth. He could lean in and kiss her without being caught. Charon narrowed his eyes at his thought. He felt a need he hadn’t felt in a long time. He wanted to lace his fingers in her wavy hair and pull her into him. He wanted to kiss her passionately. But why? Nothing promoted these thoughts. He inched away from her needing to put distance between them. Maybe it was the fact their lives were in danger not a few hours ago. He removed his arm and rolled away. Or maybe it was the fact that another man was so obviously flirting with her. Or... Maybe... It was simply because he had feelings for her.  
　　He scolded the thought of it but knew it was true. She was his everything, in more ways than one. She held his contract yes, but she meant more to him than that. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He was a conditioned killing machine, he had no time or capacity for love. He couldn’t let that happen.... Not to Helena.   
　　  
　　 Charon rolls out of bed first and packs up what stuff he could. He looked over at Alex who had in fact rolled off the desk and was face first in the dirt. Charon smiled at the sight catching a laugh in his throat. He looked down at Hel who slept soundly. Her tank top had crawled its way up her stomach the blanket of the bedroll tossed to the side leaving a large portion of her stomach bare for him to see. She had tiny little scars on her hips he hadn’t noticed before. He leaned in closer to examine them. They weren’t fresh. He wondered how she got them but then found himself reaching down to touch them. He retracted his hand in disgust of himself. What the hell did he think he was doing?   
　　He rounded to wake up the clumsy blond. He kicked Alex in the side jolting him awake. “You fell.” Charon found himself joking with a smile. Alex looked bedraggled from the dirt. He sat up quickly trying to dust himself off. “You pushed me didn’t you?” Alex accused. Charon shrugged, “I wish it was me.” he answered and went to wake Hel up. He crouched and lightly shook her shoulder. She rolled over looking at Charon. “Morning sunshine.” she smiled stretching. Charon wanted to smile at her, but instead stood without a word. “What? She didn’t get the same wake up call as me.” Alex whined rubbing his side where Charon had kicked him. “I don’t like you.” Charon replied pushing the desk out of the way of the door himself. Hel raised her eye brow at Alex who returned her confused look.  
　　“Hes usually not this angry.” Hel said worriedly. “And you choose to sleep next to him?” Alex asked obviously marveled. “Oh yeah.” Hel answered almost sexually. Charon fought the urge to turn around and look at her but chose to ignore it. “Lets get to this damned radio station.” Charon ordered. Alex rolled his eyes but lead through the door passing Charon. Hel caught up to Charon who refused to look down at her. He didn’t want to put himself in the position of thinking he had feelings for her again. He couldn’t, it just wasn’t right. A beautiful smoothskin like herself shouldn’t be pursued by a slave ghoul. Charon pushed forward to walk by himself between the others.  
　　  
　　The GNR station was surrounded by brotherhood shocking everyone one of the three. Charon gripped his shotgun tighter knowing how these bigots felt about his kind. There was a skirmish going on in the plaza in front of the GNR station. The knights were running around seemingly readying for a battle. One paladin ran up to the three of them. “What are you civilians doing here?!”he demanded. “I’m looking for my father, I was told he was here.” Hel explained looking around at the ruckus. “Who is your father?” the man demanded. “James! James Savage!” Hel yelled over the commotion. “James?” the paladin looked shocked. “We are about to be attacked. Help us and we’ll let you in to see Three Dog.” the paladin then rushed over to a group of soldiers. Hel shrugged at her companions and pulled out her new assault rifle checking the clip.  
　　“I don’t like the look of this.” Charon noted cocking his shotgun in preparation. Alex agreed readying his revolver. Suddenly there was a barrage of bullets from an opening in the building. “Behemoth!” A Brotherhood knight warned as he let a grenade loose in the direction. Shit. Hel dove for the fountain in the middle of the plaza searching for the giant mutant. She actually hadn’t seen one before, only heard terrifying, hopefully exaggerated tales about them from the bar in Megaton. A rumbling bellow came from the opening in the buildings where an at least 30 foot giant green monster emerged from. Hel couldn’t help but let out a tiny yelp in fear. This was more terrifying than that one stray deathclaw her and Charon came toe in toe with. Charon waltzed up to the main firing line like he wasn’t even scared, and Hel felt a very pleasurable shiver crawl up her spine at her dark hero.  
　　The giant had a light pole as a weapon and he used it proficiently. Bullets seemed to bounce off his skin like rubber. They were getting no where shooting him with the conventional weapons. Hel threw grenades from her hiding perch landing them all at the mutant’s feet. They didn’t seem like they were doing anything either. Hel looked around for anything that could help them. To her right just behind a pillar in front of the front doors to the station she saw a large weapon no one had used. She scrambled for the gun exiting her cover, the mutant giving her no attention as it tore through a group of Brotherhood. It was getting dangerously close to Charon and Alex. She picked up the weapon and examined it. A fat man, with three mini nukes. She grinned devilishly at the weight of the weapon in her hands. “Guys! MOVE!” she hollered over the gun fire. Alex and Charon looked over at her and saw exactly what she was holding.  
　　Charon eyed the short brunette on the top stair of the entrance to the building holding the fat man. She looked menacing with that smile on her face as she loaded the first mini nuke into the holster of the gun. Charon grabbed two Brotherhood by their power armor pulling them away from the front lines, Alex doing the same. When she was sure her two men were out of dangers way she let the first mini nuke soar. The recoil knocked her on her ass with a thud. She scrambled to load the next before the first even made contact. The first one landed on the giant’s knee sending him down on the other. Hel, this time crouched, shot the second round at the mutant. The second one hit the mutant in the chest with a loud boom and a bright red cloud sending him down in greenish blood splattering rain. The nuke had tore a hole in the mutant’s chest.   
　　They all stood a moment before cheering at the victory. Charon placed his shotgun on his back looking over at Hel on the steps jumping up and down in victory. Alex sidled next to Charon. “Holy shit I think I'm in love,” Alex stated his voice low. Charon shot his gaze at him in warning but saw Alex wasn’t even aware of Charon standing next to him. Alex looked completely smitten and for a hot second Charon panicked. “What?” Charon asked pulling Alex back into being. He jumped and looked at Charon. “Oh... I... Shes awesome! Thats what I said.” Alex chuckled nervously and walked away quickly, confirming Charon’s suspicions that Alex was in fact falling for Hel. He looked back at Hel who was talking to a paladin now. He was likely scolding her for being so rash, and judging by her reactions, she was just brushing off his warnings as she did to everyone. Would she fall for Alex too? Would Charon be stuck with the woman he loved, having her be with someone else? The woman he loved. “Shit.” he mumbled as he admitted the damned feelings. He rubbed his head and walked toward where his companions were.  
　　“Eh, just a little butt hurt.” Charon walked up to Alex and Hel who were talking. Hel rubbed at her behind clearly sore from falling on it. Charon looked at her and shook his head. “You’re too reckless.” Charon scolded her. “You’re just mad I got the kill.” She teased playfully. Charon became enraged at her complete disregard of late. First the grenades the day before and now, taking a fucking behemoth on with a weapon the size of her. He shook his head again and stormed off up the steps and into the station leaving Hel standing next to Alex. “Charon!” Hel tried to call at him but he was already through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three go to Rivet City. They end up meeting Oliver Giles the ghoul merchant.

　　Charon stood in the corner of the room examining the DJ. Charon was too enthralled in his own thoughts about how he could slip out to really listen to what the man was saying to Hel. He wound up just walking out of the room, the DJ’s dramatic voice grating on Charon’s nerves. Out in the hall Alex leaned against the wall looking glum. Charon brushed past him paying him no mind. “Hey Charon. I have a question.” Alex caught his attention. Charon stopped and turned around to look at the blond man. Alex ran a hand through his hair ruffling it in the end. “Whats the deal with Hel? I mean, shes looking for her dad? Doesn’t that seem a little pointless, ya know, it being a wasteland and all?” Alex was hesitant with his words. Charon glowered at him a moment before answering. “She wants to talk to him. He pretty much left her for dead in a vault.” Charon informed, his voice dull.   
　　“Well... That is a pretty good reason I guess. How did you two end up traveling together?” Alex inquired prodding for more information. “She hired me.” Charon lied. “Oh! You’re a merc.” Alex stated seeming happy about the information. Charon grumbled under his breath and kept walking down the hall. In the main entrance there were a dozen and a half Brotherhood soldiers lounging around. Some were at least trying to look busy, but the majority were just standing around talking. Charon scoffed. When he was in the military, none of this would have been acceptable. “Kinda pathetic huh?” Alex quipped next to Charon. Charon looked very slowly over his shoulder at him. Why the hell was he not leaving him alone, he was dropping all kinds of hints to Alex that he just simply did not like him. The former brotherhood paladin seemed to not care however.  
　　“Quite.” Charon shot back, irritation evident in his tone. Alex gave him a smile. Charon had to fight the urge to wipe it right of his face. “Hey. I was wondering, feel free to not answer, but why are you so mad at Hel?” Alex questioned as he leaned against a half broken railing. Charon turned away and continued walking. “Hey! I asked you a question.” Alex said as he caught up to Charon. “Yes you did. You also said I didn’t have to answer.” Charon reminded mater-of-factly. “I wasn’t expecting you to cop out.” Alex asserted pushing off the railing to follow him. “Then don’t give the option.” Charon was at his last nerve, he was starting to wish him and Hel had just stayed in Megaton. “Well all I was going to say...”  
　　“I really don’t care what you were going to say. In fact if you can’t tell I’m trying to get away from you!” Charon spun around and got face to face with Alex who looked shocked by Charon’s anger. “Man, calm down.” Alex conceded. They stood there a minute before they both realized there were at least four Brotherhood knights with guns trained on Charon. Charon loosened the tension in his shoulders and backed away from Alex. Alex just stared at the Knights in disgust. Charon put his hands up slowly. “Get your feral out of here exile!” one Knight ordered Alex waving his gun. Charon let his hands fall to his thighs with a slap. He shook his head and left the building.  
　　Alex followed but this time not to bother Charon. They both sat on the steps outside of the radio station for a long hour before Hel finally emerged. She looked worse for wear and had obviously been crying. Alex was the first one up. “What happened?” he seemed worried about her weathered state. Hel shook her head before sitting down on the step a few feet away from Charon. “Hes not here. I guess I was kind of banking on it. It took all I had to get the information out of that peace loving freak just for him to tell me hes, not, here.” Hel’s lower lip began to quiver. “Why did he leave?” She curled up her knees to her chest and buried her head to hide from the two men. Alex sat back down next to her. He rubbed her back soothingly. “Maybe... He just went out for coffee.” Alex tried to joke. Hel gave a half sob half laugh. “Not what I meant Alex.” she said, her words muffled by her knees. “Ohhhh, you mean the vault.” Alex realized. Hel peeked over her arm at Alex and then to Charon.   
　　She straightened up. “Well Three Dog did tell me he may have went to Rivet City to talk to a woman named Madison Li. Apparently they worked on a Project together along time ago before I was born. Project purity. I think thats why he left.” Hel informed the guys. “Well Rivet City isn’t far from here. Maybe a four hour hike.” Alex stood up. “You.... Want to come?” Hel asked surprised. Charon shot his gaze up at the man. “I really had nothing better to do. When you found me I was literally just going around D.C. Killing super mutants and stuff. No real purpose, but I think throwing my lot in with you might prove gratifying.” Alex held a hand out for Hel to take. She did and he helped her up. She looked back at Charon with a smile on her face. “The more the merrier right?” She delighted. Charon stood up and strode down the steps. “Charming.” he was not happy. The only reason Alex wanted to stick around was so he could fuck Hel, then he would have to kill that cocky soldier boy. Hel looked back at Alex. “Well... At least I have someone to talk to right?” she said sadly as the two followed Charon down the steps.  
　　  
　　They didn’t get too far before the sky grew dark. Charon had insisted that they press on and forget about camping out, saying it was too dangerous. Really, he just didn’t want to have any down time for Hel to try and talk to him. For the last few hours she had been attempting, but he would make up some excuse or just out right ignore her. He really felt like an ass, but what was he suppose to do? He didn’t really know how to express feelings anymore after decades of disuse, and when he tried, everything just fell apart. They came up to a metro entrance. “Through there and we’ll be right in front of Rivet City.” Alex pointed out to Hel. “Fucking great. This day just gets better and better. First I get berated for killing a behemoth, then I get the news about my father, my closest friend is being a dick, and I have to go through those disgusting metros. Fantastic.” Hel scowled sourly.  
　　Charon flinched at her words. She was having a terrible day. A terrible few days in fact. Right there he wanted to apologize, but his stubbornness refused to allow it. Instead he entered the metro first followed closely by Alex and Hel. Though he wasn’t ready to let go of his pride yet he stuck close to Hel knowing even though they weren’t in the greatest moods, his presence made her feel better. They walked side by side in complete silence for nearly the entire metro. Alex was at the front of the three and fell into a crouching position holding a hand up to signal a stop. Hel and Charon did as instructed falling into a crouch as well. “What is it?” Hel whispered almost too quietly. No one answered her for what seemed like an eternity. But then she heard the tell tale noises of feral ghouls.  
　　She quickly grabbed her assault rile from her sling and readied for a fight. Charon tapped on her shoulder. She gave him her attention and he pointed at a access door to their left. Hel relayed the information on to Alex who nodded. They all crept their ways to the door each entering the narrow hallway silently. Though Charon was in no real danger he still followed stealthily. Alex was the last through, shutting the door quietly behind him. “That was close.” Hel breathed standing up straight. Ferals weren’t the worst thing to fight one on one, but when you were in their territory and there was a horde, then god help you.  
　　They finished the metro basically bounding out of the exit into the free air. As Alex had promised there was Rivet City. Hel stood in awe of the marvelous structure. A two hundred plus year old aircraft carrier, in near perfect condition, save for of course the part that broke off. There was a tall platform they had to climb to get across to the ship. When they got up however the bridge was not extended to them. There was an intercom with a note that read, push me, right next to the button. Hel shrugged and did so. A man answered the speaker. “What is your business in Rivet City?” before Hel could say anything Alex answered. “Trading.” Hel shot Alex a look who returned her look with a smile.  
　　“Give me a moment while I extend the bridge.” the man on the other end informed. “Sorry Hel, but they are really picky on who comes in. They usually let people looking to trade in the easiest. I really don’t know how they would have accepted, ‘I’m looking for my daddy, please help.’” Alex joked changing his voice to sound as much like a girls as he could. Hel gave him a playful slap. Hel watched as the long bridge swung to the platform. She was completely awestruck by this fascinating place. Once the bridge was in place she ran to cross it. She so desperately wanted to see the inside of the ship. She made it up to the entrance, well before the others. She was met by a very handsome but serious security guard. “Are you the one from the intercom?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
　　Hel laughed. “No. That was one of my companions.” Hel motioned to the two men still crossing the bridge. “Great another ghoul. At least this one isn’t glowing.” the guard stated gripping his rifle a little tighter. “Glowing?” Hel asked bringing the attention back to her. “Yeah, a ghoul came in about a month ago to set up shop. He had the caps to pay off the committee to let him sell here, but he isn’t doing too well.” the guard replied. “Hes the first shop as you enter the market to your right. Don’t know what he sells, I wouldn’t buy anything off him.” the guard eyed Hel’s two companions as they finally met her. There were two doors that lead into the ship, the one on the left taking you to the stair well, the one straight ahead taking you to the market. Hel took the one straight ahead, curious to see this interesting glowing ghoul.  
　　The three stepped down the steep steps that lead down into the market. There were several stores and at the very end there was even a restaurant. Hel was excited to eat something other than pork and beans out of a rusty can for once. “Hey smoothskin! Come get some quality goods!” a gravely voice beckoned Hel. As sure as the guard had told her, there was a ghoul merchant. And he was glowing! Hel made her way over to him. She examined him openly. His skin was like a ghouls, scarred and torn, but in the tears there was a faint green glow that emanated from his core. He had green eyes that glowed as well. He had a strip of deep brown hair on the top of his head styled neatly into a small mohawk. He wore a duster much like Sheriff Simms’ from Megaton, except his was black, other than that, he had layer upon layer of belts with odds and ends and pouches and pockets. Hel noticed as she eyed him that his right leg was gone, and in place was a make shift one made out of scrap metal. The ghoul stared right back at Hel.  
　　“Whats wrong? Never seen a ghoul before?” the merchant rasped. Hel jumped at his voice. Charon walked up to stand next to her at the perfect time. Hel looked up. “No... I look at this one every day.” she said pointing up at her giant. The merchant sized Charon up. “Holy crap. You are one big mother fucker.” The man gaped. Charon let a ghost of a smile cross his face. “Anyways. I’m Oliver Giles, merchant extraordinaire! Though most people just call me Olly... The glowing freak. Or if I find the right people, the glowing messiah.” Olly opened his arms wide. Hel laughed. “I’m not kidding.” Olly rasped seriously. Hel went quiet and looked at the strange man. There was an awkward silence. “Nah! I am kidding. Kind of... It has happened. But thats besides the point.” Olly stammered waving his hands. Though his voice was deep and hoarse, Hel couldn’t help but think he sounded awful young for being a ghoul.  
　　“I heard you aren’t a very good merchant.” Alex quipped from behind Hel. Olly looked up at Alex with his glowing green eyes. He nodded in agreement. “People are afraid my stuff may be... Irradiated.” Olly admitted still nodding his head. “Is it?” Hel was surprised to hear Charon ask. Olly laughed loudly. “No. It isn’t. But I’m a ghoul, in a city of smoothskins. Not to mention a glowing ghoul... In a city of smoothskins. They think they’ll catch my glow.” he answered looking back and forth between them. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Hel reassured. “Eh... I was thinking about hanging my hat anyway. Been doing the merchant thing for longer than I’d like. Thinking about being a scavenger, or maybe a mercenary.” Olly thought aloud. “You change profession’s a lot?” Hel asked, very intrigued by this new person. “Well, when you’ve been stuck as a ghoul as long as I have , then yeah. My first gig was actually in a vault. I repaired generators and all that.”  
　　“You’re a vault dweller too?” Hel asked excited. Oliver nodded with a long toothy smile. His teeth were translucent to the light green glow. “Yeah... All the way out in California. Vault 12 in Bakersfield California. I was born and raised out there, bombs dropped when I was 18.” that explained why he sounded younger. “What happened?” Hel prodded for more. Oliver chuckled. “How about I buy ya diner?” Olly waggled his eyebrows at Hel. She laughed. “Will I get to hear more?” she asked hoping. “Sure.” Olly shrugged. Alex and Charon both gave the ghoul a bad look. “Whoa! Might wanna tell your guard dogs to calm down there.” Olly pointed. Hel turned around and told them both to be nice. “You two don’t have to worry. I’m just happy to talk to someone.” Olly smiled and looped his arm through Hel’s. “M’lady.” Olly mocked and took her to the little diner at the end of the row of stores.  
　　Alex and Charon shared a look before following the two. They all sat down at the bar and looked over the menu. Charon had to admit, he was starving. “I’m just a traveler I guess.” Olly continued. “My vault was an experimental vault. They wanted to test the effects of radiation on humans, and an entire city of ghouls was the result.” Olly made a gesture to himself. “What made you want to leave?” Hel asked, her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. “Well... It was a great place. I liked doing what I did, and all, but, I just got itchy feet. Wanted to keep moving, see new things, do new things. I’m kind of a jack of all trades.”  
　　“But master of none.” Alex added. “but often times better than a master of one.” Olly finished. Charon chuckled and tried to hide it with a drink of beer. “I know my, quotes thank you.” Olly said smiling at the now disgruntled Alex. “So, are you from a vault?” Olly asked Hel looking back to her. “Yes actually. A local vault, vault 101 over by Sunnyvale.” Hel explained. Olly nodded. “Why did you leave?” at the question both Charon and Alex quieted and leaned just a little closer. “Well... My father left me, assuming I would be safe, but, they tried to kill me because he left. Now i’m looking for my dad so I can give him a good punch to the face.” Hel gave a short rendition. Charon wide eyed looked at the glowing ghoul and then back to Hel. He had been traveling with her for months now, and never once did she release information that easily. Maybe it was because Charon was a terrible conservationist, or maybe it was because Charon didn’t release any information of his own. Whatever be the reason, both Charon and Alex were impressed with this very charismatic ghoul.  
　　“Wow. That is pretty messed up. Kind of cool though. I remember my first time in the wasteland by myself, I didn’t have a good looking blond boy and a giant with me however.” Olly pointed over his shoulder at the other two. Hel nearly spit her drink out at Olly’s observation. “Don’t you be trying to seduce me!” Alex warned. Olly scoffed. “Don’t worry pretty boy, you ain’t my type.” Olly leaned back to speak to Alex. “What? What do you mean?” Oliver laughed at Alex’s flip reaction. Hel yawned and stretched. It was time for her to retreat to a bed. “Hey is there an inn around here? I need a shower and some sleep on a real bed.” Hel rubbed at her back. “Yeah, it’s the Weatherly on the third floor, but hey I got a spare bed in my room if one of you guys wants to use it. Ya know, so you don’t have to spend anymore caps than you need to.” Olly offered. “Thanks Olly, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Hel stood up and walked up to Charon and Alex. “Here, take this and rent a room. I’ll be in Olly’s tonight.” Hel gave Charon a hard look placing a bag of caps on the bar before following Olly to his room.  
　　Charon sat at the bar shocked at what had just happened. He watched Hel who was walking side by side with Oliver. Charon looked down at the bottle he held in his hand. Was she really that mad at him? He stood up. “Whoa big guy. Usually when a woman gives you money and saunters off with another guy, she wants to be left alone.” Alex said taking a big drink of his beer. “What the hell did I do?” Charon asked mostly to himself. “Hm, well lets see. She saves your ass twice, you don’t thank her instead you scold her like a child. You ignore any and all interaction with her like she has the plague or something when she really just needs you to talk to her. And well lets just be honest here ok, you are a fucking douche all round.” Alex listed, banging his beer bottle on the bar with a thud. Charon looked back at him. “None of this would be happening if you didn’t show up.” Charon accused halfheartedly. “If my memory serves, you and Hel found me! Guess what, I thanked her for helping me!” Alex was standing now.   
　　Charon looked down on Alex, eyes narrowed. “You chose to stay!” Charon was boiling. Alex laughed. “Yeah I did. I really like Hel, and by the looks of it, her ‘hired ’ help wasn’t doing much helping.” Alex was done with the argument and stormed off toward the stairwell leaving an angry Charon at the bar. The patrons were all looking at Charon wide eyed. Charon sighed and took to the stairwell as well. They all would be sleeping in separate rooms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I absolutely love writing Olly. He's a reference to Fallout 1. Vault 12 is actually in my home town.


End file.
